


Weedtree

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Evan and Michael are college roommates, but a friendship between dormmates turns into much, much more.





	Weedtree

Evan loved trees and nature as much as he hated unfamiliarity. But today, he had no choice but to face it head-on. Today, he was finally moving into his dorm in college. Heidi pulled up to the freshman dorm room at Goucher (I toured there and can see them both going. Look it up and you’ll see. It’s a small nature-filled liberal art’s campus in Maryland), and they bring up his boxes to his room. When they get to the room, the boy he will be living with has already set up. The boy in the red hoodie got up off his bed and held his hand out to Evan, “Hi, I’m Michael.”

Evan put the box down on his bed and shook his hand, “Evan.”

Heidi watches them and smiles, “alright, you two have fun just unpack first and I’ll see you soon honey.” Evan kisses his mom goodbye and watches her go.

“So… some friends of mine are having a party, wanna come?”

“Oh n-no I don’t really go to parties. They’re not really my thing.” Evan stuttered and looked away.

“Me neither. None of us really, that’s why we came here.”

“B-but you said party.”

“Yeah, as in we’re watching sitcoms and playing board games, you wanna come?”

Evan smiles, he felt he could get fit in with his group. “I mean definitely.”

. . .

The party was amazing. Evan met so many people and was finally starting to open up and be himself around them. Never in his life did he expect to find his people so soon. And it was all because of Michael.

During the party, he couldn’t help but notice the cute way his lips pursed together when he was concentrating on a move. It was really cute. But Evan quickly shook it off. He can’t like his roommate. It wouldn’t work. It wasn’t that he didn’t know he was gay, he did. He had a boyfriend in the last year of high school, Connor Murphy, but it didn’t work out.

Little did Evan know that Michael was having the same thoughts. Throughout the night, Michael kept staring at Evan. He also refused to let himself fall for Evan.

. . .

It had been a few weeks and both of them had only gotten worse. They were both lovesick but neither of them wanted to admit it. They were hanging out in the room for a few minutes while Michael was fixing up a plant by the windowsill. Evan looks over and walks to the plant. He carefully pats down the soil in the proper way. “Here… this way the plant will grow better so it has the proper nutrients.”

Michael smiles, “thanks…”  
“It’s nothing. What are you growing.”  
“It’s weed. I grow it myself.”

Evan quickly takes his hand off the plant. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax, relax. It’s just for me. I don’t sell it or anything.” Michael laughs. It was cute to watch Evan get all flustered and stuttery. They exchange eye contact for a moment and quickly look away from each other. Evan quickly gathers up some books, “I have to get to class see you later.”

“Okay… bye…”

. . .

Michael was having lunch with his best friend, Jeremy and he was teasing him relentlessly. “So how’s your crush on your roommate?”  
“It’s… it’s fine… he’s just so… so cute… and smart… and funny… and-”

“Michael. Just tell him.”  
“What? Are you insane?!”

“No, but you need to tell him.”  
“I know…”

. . .

Michael had asked Evan to meet him in the park. He could feel his anxiety bubbling over. Evan walks over, clearly anxious. Michael tries to calm his emotions, “Ev, you alright?”  
“L-look, I’m gonna say this once cause I need to get this off of my chest. I like you. like, a lot a lot… and I know that you probably don’t feel this way but I needed to get it off of my chest.”

Michael was in pure shock, “Evan…”

“I know you probably hate me now and if you wanna change rooms, I’ll be fine. Really I will.”

“Evan I-”

“No no no no, It’s fine. in fact you can go pack your stuff up now, I’ll survive. I can-mphf”

Michael cut him off by pressing his lips to Evan’s, gently but with a tinge of desire. Evan, surprised by this move, turned a bright vermillion. “Y-you… you mean you…”  
“I like you too Evan” he smiles. Maybe there was a chance they could make it work.


End file.
